wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Mandators
The Mandators are a Loyalist Codex-compliant Space Marine Chapter created during the recent Ultima Founding from the proud and heroic lineage of the Ultramarines. They are comprised entirely of newly revealed Primaris Space Marines, the next stage of evolution of the transhuman warriors of the Adeptus Astartes. This Chapter has close ties to the Inquisition in the Aurum Sector. Chapter History Founded in the early days of M42, the Mandators were broken off from the ranks of the Unnumbered Sons as a separate fleet from the Indomitus Crusade, as they passed through the Maelstrom Zone. Despite their short history, the Mandators have garnered a reputation as heroic and stalwart defenders throughout the Aurum Sector during the Cleansing of Scoanerth. Chapter Home World Although they are fleet-based, the Mandators recruit from the planet of Arkonisis. Arkonisis is a Fuedal planet with a temperate environment, yielding mighty warriors with a strong sense of chivalry. Fortress-Monastery Chapter Culture Notable Campaigns Chapter Organisation The Mandators 1st Company consists of the Chapter's hardened warriors promoted from within the Chapter. It is uncommon for them to take to the field as a single formation, for the Chapter prefers to deploy their veterans in smaller numbers amongst the various Companies during a campaign, using them as the core of a strike force. The Chapter's 2nd through 5th Companies act as the Mandators' Battle Companies - carefully balanced to ensure a versatile response to any threat or war zone which the Chapter might be deployed to. Each of these companies are self-contained strike forces in their own right, more than capable of bringing a campaign to a successful conclusion through their overwhelming firepower and ability to adapt to any battlefield situation. Assisting the captain in their duties is a Lieutenant. This junior officer acts as the right hand of their company commander, providing much-needed flexibility and command and control over their battle-brothers in engagements, freeing up their commanders to coordinate with higher echelons of Imperial command. In this way, the Chapter can spread their battle companies across multiple combat zones. The 6th through 9th Companies serve as the Mandators' Reserve Companies, whose primary role is to support the Battle Companies when deployed to a warzone, either by providing additional firepower to a particular discipline of warfare, or by filling gaps due to the sustainment of a high number of casualties. These Reserve Companies are not deployed to shoulder the burden of a war zone without support from elsewhere within the Chapter, however, on occasion, they have proven more than adequate to meet the challenge when the need has arisen. The Chapter's 10th Company is the Scout Company, responsible for not only training and tutoring neophytes in the Chapter's ways of war but also for maintaining a core of experienced Vanguard and Reiver squads. Thought the mentorship of the Chapter's most experienced warriors in the ways of war, the neophytes come to understand the Chapter's ways of waging war and through their experiences, should they survive the many rigours of war and be deemed worthy by Chapter command, will eventually be elevated to the status of a full battle-brother. Officer Ranks *'Captain' *'Lieutenant' Specialist Ranks *'Ancient' - Standard Banner. *'Reclusiarch' - Senior Chapter, Master of the Faith. *'Chaplain' *'Chief Librarian' - Senior Librarian, Keeper of Lore. *'Librarian' *'Master of the Forge' - Senior Techmarine, Master of the Armoury. *'Techmarine' *'Chief Apothecary' - Senior Apothecary, Master of the Apothecarion. *'Apothecary' Line Ranks *'Veteran Marine' *'Veteran Sergeant' - Senior Sergeant of a Company. *'Sergeant' *'Reiver Sergeant' - Squad leader of a Reiver Squad. *'Reiver' *'Battle-Brother' *'Scout Marine' *'Aspirants' Specialist Formations Order of Battle Command Companies The current dispositions and commanders of the Mandator's companies: Combat Doctrine The Mandators often deploy small strike forces in assistance of other imperial forces, and as such, often deploy mixed forces, often of nine battle-brothers and a sergeant, consisting of Intercessors, Hellblasters, Reivers, Etc. Chapter Beliefs Chapter Gene-Seed Primarch's Curse: (Add Name) Notable Members *'Avonius Thiel' - Current Chapter Master of the Mandators. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Mandators primarily wear stomcloud gray power armour, with the exception of the helmet and torso, which are coloured orange. Interestingly, the entire left arm is coloured red, which represents the Mandators being not only being servants of the Inquisition but the red left hand of the Emperor Himself. Instead of wearing their Chapter icon on their left armorial, the Mandators display their Chapter icon on a livery shield that is fixed upon the shoulder trim of their left pauldron. A grey coloured Aquila or Imperialis is displayed upon their plastrons (chest guards). A white coloured squad specialty icon is stenciled upon the insets of their right armorials, indicating a battle-brother's assigned squad specialty (Close Support, Fire Support, Battleline, Veteran or Command). A small black coloured gothic numeral stenciled upon the squad specialty icon indicates a warrior's assigned squad. The colour of their right armorial trim indicates a battle-brother's assigned company in accordance to the dictates of the ''Codex Astartes''; 1st Company (White), 2nd Company (Yellow), 3rd (Red), 4th Company (Green), ect. Chapter Badge The Mandators Chapter badge takes the form of a large black coloured winged-skull, the ancient symbol known as an Imperialis. A small red coloured Inquisition symbol is stenciled on the center of the skull's forehead, indicating the Chapter's close ties with the Inquisition. Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics Deathwatch Service Only one member of the Mandators has been seen fit to take on the long watch and join the Deathwatch. Veteran Intercessor Vintalius Oreos is considered by many to be one of, if not the, greatest Mandator outside of the captaincy. Relations Allies Feel free to add your own *'The Inquisition' - The Mandators have very good relations with the Inquisition, often deploying squads in assistance of inquisitors serving in the Aurum Sector. Enemies Feel free to add your own *'The Zarathoni Worldtakers' - The Mandators saw action against many Zarathoni regiments during the Cleansing of the Aurum Sector, including during the Battle of Zarathon. Notable Quotes By the Mandators About the Mandators Feel free to add your own Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Ultima Founding